People's Socialist Army
The People's Socialist Army (PSA) is a militia group comprised of militant members of the Democratic Socialists Party. History As tensions between the political Left and Right rose throughout Sekowo in the last decade of the 25th century, a vocal minority of DSP members, primarily of militant mindsets, began advocating a paramilitary force, a 'DSP militia'. However, the party held off on supporting any such organization for several years. In February 2497 Takeshi Komei became the de facto leader of the DSP, and showed a great deal of enthusiasm and support for the idea. After a month of discussions, Takeshi announced the creation of the People's Socialist Army, the paramilitary wing of the DSP, which would exist beside the DSP, with 70% control of the PSA being vested in the DSP Legislative Council and 30% control held by Takeshi himself. Operations The PSA has seen several diverse operations and missions in its short twelve year history, ranging from the internal to the International. Role in the Civil War The PSA first saw operations during the Second Sekowan Civil War of a varying nature. The PSA primarily served as security escorts and policing duties in Kasmenai during the war, however ten percent of the PSA were present at the first and only far battle of the war. At the beginning of the peace conference the number of PSA members to have died was twenty-four (24). Role in the Pontesian Blockade The PSA's first operations after the Civil War was in a blockade. In 2503 the DSP introduced legislation to leave the 'Pontesi-Sekowo Free Trade and Non-Aggression' treaty, do to Pontesi's becoming a Fascist state. However the legislation did not recieve enough votes to pass, in response to this the PSA NF, the Naval wing of the PSA along with some of the Sekowan Navy vessels still under there control created a naval blockade of all Pontesian transport ships bound for Sekowo. This lead to threats from Pontesi itself, however when the PSA made it known that it controlled the SNS Hœnir, by surfacing it at the blockade during media coverage, the threats ceased. In 2505 after the DSP successfully passed legislation exiting Sekowo from the treaty the PSA officially disbanded the blockade. Operation Judean Peace In mide 2508 the PSA, under the direct order of Otaru Komei, sent two frigates and a Helicopter Carrier with an accompanying Heimdall was sent to the coast of Beiteynu. The mission was purely peaceful and diplomatic, with the accompanying naval ships being described as purely defencive. The ships left in 2513 to support aid ransport to the anti-slave parties in teh Zarugal Civil War. Zardugal Civl War In 2513 a small envoy of ships, comprised of a helcpter carrier, along with an accompanying Heimdall, and two Frigates left there station near Beiteynu to act as further protetion for the aid hips sent by the DSP to th anti-slave parties. Operation Island Shield While the opration is still something of a mystery in July 2515 sent half of its overall forces to Midway, from whih point they were all transferred to a diferent undisclosed location to the East via sea and air. Military Composition The PSA, do to its ties has been able to acquire military grade equipment over the years. The following is a list of major military equipment owned by the PSA by branch. Air Brigade * C-390 Embraer: 2 * MiG-29B: 10 * JAS-39 Gripen: 5 * F-15 Dark Eagle: 5 * XH-1 Heimdall: 3 * AH-1 Cobra: 5 Ground Forces Guns * AK-47: 100,000 * M4 Carbine: 5,000 * XM8: 1,500 Vehicles * Stryker: 20 * K1A1 Tank: 5 * LAV III: 30 * Mobile Helicopter Center: 3 Naval Fleet * Frigate: 5 * Patrol Cruiser: 10 * Helicopter Carrier: 2 * Littoral Combat Ship: 3 Category:Dovani Category:Sekowo Category:Democratic Socialists Party of Sekowo